


Я теряю голову от тебя

by ALINRAN



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN
Summary: Хогвартс АУ. Калеб получил психическое расстройство в силу своего происхождения и попал в Мунго, как опасный маньяк.





	Я теряю голову от тебя

Корнелия Хейл сидела у себя в кабинете главного колдомедика и задумчиво изучала бокал с вином. 

– Значит ты говоришь, что этот мистер Калеб… как там его, не важно, избежал из психиатрического отделения вашей больницы? – уточнил Ватек – однокашник Корнелии по Слизерину – главный аврор, – Не помню такого! 

– Он магглорожденный, учился на Гриффиндоре. 

– Ну, у него нет волшебной палочки, значит можно не волноваться? – немного неуверенно уточнил Ватек. 

– Ватек… он содержался в отделении для буйных и… был приверженцем опасных мыслей, - Корнелия отпила из бокала и добавила, - Калеб считал, что так как популяция волшебников не так значительна по отношению к магглам, а магглы более развиты технически, то соответственно магглы должны поработить магов, держать в трудовых лагерях и заставлять работать на себя. Он даже начал в школе собирать группу единомышленников, среди таких же магглорожденных детей. Например, некий Фобос Эсканор. 

– Почему я ничего об этом не знаю? – напрягся Ватек. 

– Потому что его отправили в Мунго еще на нашем с тобой четвертом курсе. Он достался мне в наследство от предыдущего главного целителя. 

– Корни! – почти нежно, воркующе заговорил Ватек, – Что ты мне недоговариваешь? 

– У него начались признаки замещения и зацикливания, стали появляться навязчивые идеи. Они и ранее были ему свойственны, однако, теперь у него появился объект. Как бы случилась привязка. 

– И?

– Он влюбился в меня. 

Корнелия видела, как у Ватека ходят желваки, как в глазах пылает злость. Вот этой реакции она и не хотела, теперь Ватеку не докажешь, что Калеб просто больной, что его слабая полумаггловская психика просто не выдержала перестройки, вызванной магией. 

С Ватеком их отношения были странными. В школе они были друзьями – соперниками – отпрыски двух уважаемых семей Британии и Меридиана. Они были не разлей вода, друг за друга горой, но нет-нет, а нечто такое проскальзывало, нечто заставляющее сражаться, соревноваться и всячески выставляться друг перед другом. А потом пришла и какая-то искра. Но в школе они так и не сошлись друг с другом. И вот теперь эти «танцы вокруг да около» продолжались, не давая им строить личную жизнь на стороне. Впрочем, никто из них этого и не желал. 

– Хорошо. Мы позаботимся о нем, – увидев возмущенный взгляд Корнелии, добавил, – гуманно. 

Через неделю поздно вечером в кабинет Корнелии залетела огромная летучая мышь и принесла послание. Главный врач раскрыла конверт и на ее стол выпало фото. 

На абсолютно маггловском снимке отображалась женщина. Она совершенно точно была мертва – обезглавлена. Подпись на фото гласила: «Я теряю голову от любви!». 

Корнелия тяжело рухнула в свое кресло. Вот и настало обострение. Калеб начал убивать. Следовало сообщить об этом Ватеку. Все ситуация как-то резко осложнилась и Корнелия совершенно точно на это не рассчитывала. 

***

– Хорошо, давай еще раз все проговорим, – повторил Ватек, – ты собиралась выходить из кабинета вчера вечером и когда уже собрала сумочка, в кабинет влетела летучая мышь и уронила конверт. Не типично. Ладно, Элион! 

На зов босса подбежала молоденькая девочка – стажер, только поступившая в аврорат после Хогвартса, и еще даже толком не окончившая учебку. 

– Да, босс! – с придыхание произнесла она, и Корнелии как-то разом стало нехорошо. 

– Проверь все службы доставки, в том числе частные. Найди тех, кто использует летучих мышей в доставке. 

– Да, сэр! – громко ответила девушка и убежала.

– Элион, говоришь! – Корнелия многозначительно постучала идеально наманикюренными пальчиками по столу. Но Ватек предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил этого. 

– Что ж, как будет что-то известно, поставлю тебя во внимание, а сейчас подскажи, кто его лечащий врач, переговорю еще с ним. 

– С ней…

– Что?

– С ней. Его лечащий врач – девушка. Тарани Кук. Кабинет 312. 

Ватек покинул кабинет главного врача, и доктор Хейл, наконец, присела за свой стол. Она ожидала этого от Калеба, догадывалась, что он захочет убивать, он был готов к этому. Похоже, его психи

ка получила серьезный удар еще при первом посещении Меридиана в детстве, все-таки, не каждому дано справиться с такими впечатлениями. Корнелия была очень недовольна. Старый главный врач, доктор Тикки, был никудышным колдомедиком: своими пациентами и их диагнозами он практически не занимался, предпочитая менять любовников и любовниц, как перчатки. На момент замещения его должности, половина медкарт велась как придется. Заболевания очень часто не соответствовали диагнозу, установленному эпикризом. Корнелия тогда созвала большой консилиум в надежде, что с помощью медицинского персонала сможет восстановить все утраченное, но столкнулась с глухой стеной непонимания и лени. Озверевшая Корнелия в тот же день отправилась на ковер к Министру Магии Ян Лин. И, что удивительно, тут же встретила понимание и всецелую поддержку. Как оказалось, у министра давно был зуб на глав департамента здравоохранения сестер Грампер. Поводу министр была рада. Так, Калеб попал к молоденькой, но очень талантливой специалистке Тарани Кук. И вот, пожалуйста, сбежал. По крайней мере, теперь они знали, каков типичный образ жертвы для него. Вот только доктор Хейл жертвой не была. 

– Доктор Хейл, – в двери постучалась Тарани. 

– Да, заходи, Тарани. 

– Доктор Хейл, я беспокоюсь из-за Калеба. Понимаете, это не похоже на любовь. В его понимании. 

– Что, доктор Кук, Вы о чем? Простите, я не сильна в психиатрии. 

– Мне кажется, Калеб насмехается над нами. Это послание не акт симпатии, это акт превосходства. 

Корнелия тяжело вздохнула. Этого стоило бояться, уж лучше бы он и правда возомнил себя влюбленным. 

– Хорошо, спасибо, я оповещу аврорат. 

***

Впервые за два года у доктора Хейл возник небольшой отпуск. Всего в три дня длительностью, но Корнелия была счастлива. Объективно, она предпочла бы оказаться на каком-нибудь экзотическом острове с Ватеком, но увы, проводила время в маггловском спа-салоне в центре Лондона. Корнелия была чистокровной ведьмой, но уход за собой предпочитала маггловский, считая, что в этом вопросе они ушли куда как дальше. 

Доктор Хейл лежала на кушетке у бассейна и загорала под специальными лампами, расположенными в потолке этой зоны. Все здесь было стилизовано под тропический остров. Было хорошо, и Корнелия смогла погрузиться в приятное чтение справочника по магической психиатрии. Ничто не предвещало беды и главный врач лечебницы Мунго благополучно отдохнула и направилась домой. Ей хотелось погрузиться в теплые объятия пледа и своего котика Наполеона, когда в почтовом ящике доктор заметила послание. Почта действительно начала напрягать, однако, имея небольшую практику окулиста в маггловском мире, Корнелия сочла, что это могут быть некие маггловские послания. Волшебное, совершенно точно, пришло бы с совой или летучей мышью. Она жестоко ошибалась. В ящике нашелся конверт, запечатанный сургучной печатью. Отправителем значился Калеб. 

Быстро заскочив в дом и сорвав с себя шарф, Корнелия разорвала конверт. На небольшую консоль у входа выпало фото. На нем был изображен мужчина, он сидел за столом. Стол был сервирован, похоже, он собирался ужинать. Вот только он был мертв. Черепная коробка была вскрыта, а мозг, похоже изъят. Надпись на фото гласила: «Я от тебя без ума!».   
Совершенно точно Калеб лишился ума. Окончательно. Корнелия поспешила в зал и через камин вызвала Тарани Кук. 

– Доктор Кук, от Калеба пришло новое послание. Он полностью вышел из ремиссии, теперь приступы участились. Он совершил убийство ровно через четыре дня после первого. Он вошел во вкус. Вы понимаете? Это совершенно точно агрессия. Все его переживания выродились, – воскликнула Корнелия, вот только Тарани не отвечала, она напуганно смотрела куда-то за спину своего босса. Хейл резко обернулась. За ее спиной в проеме стоял Ватек, и он был очень зол. 

\- Значит, мисс Хейл, ситуация с Вашим беглым пациентом уже была накаленной и ранее. Все не настолько спокойно, как Вы мне говорили? Ваш пациент убил снова, и это четыре дня спустя. То есть, жертвы могли быть и ранее. Так?

Корнелия перевела дух, прошла к второму креслу у камина и присела. 

– Ватек, господин главный аврор Эранор, смею Вам сообщить, что Калеб не совершал других убийств, кроме этих двух. Но желание у него убивать бывало и раньше…

– Желание? – Ватек повел своей роговой бровью, и доктор Кук перехватила разговор. 

– Господин главный аврор, мне стоит Вам пояснить. В психиатрическом отделении Мунго наблюдаются пациенты разных степеней тяжести расстройства личности, и все они находятся в разных условиях лечения и пребывания. Калеб относится к самым буйным и опасным. Дело было даже не в его странных тиранических мыслях, дело в том, что он хотел убивать, идеи захвата были лишь формой выражения. Он не является жертвой травмы, как таковой, а значит, у него нет сценария. Он не будет убивать личностей конкретного типажа и отыгрывать конкретную событийную линию его травмы. Его травмировала сама магия…

– И сейчас именно магия в ее первородном, хтоническом состоянии управляет разумом Калеба. И по законам магии он будет искать аналогии. Он будет отыгрывать свои сценарии, как заклинание. Мы составляем заклинание и его слова что-то значат, имеют какие-то аналогии. Точно также сейчас мыслит Калеб и именно потому он шлет такие послания. 

– Калеб, – продолжила доктор Кук, – проявил свою первую склонность к убийству, убив медбрата, сопровождавшего его. Не переживайте, медбрат не был живым человеком. Это голем, он тут же возродился. Но сам факт. Калеб затих, а мы стали применять меры, в надежде, что сможем справиться с приступом. Через два месяца он снова убил медбрата. Снова голема. Тогда он понял, что его медбратья не настоящие живые люди. И затаился. 

– А еще через два месяца Калеб сбежал. К тому моменту им занималась только доктор Кук, а я проведывать уже не приходила. Мы понимали, что он зафиксировался на мне. Сейчас состояние Калеба угрожающее: он вошел во вкус, ощутил свою власть над нами и продолжит убивать. 

– И боюсь, последней жертвой станет доктор Хейл, – проговорила доктор Кук и тяжело вздохнула. 

Ничего не говоря, Ватек аппарировал из дома доктора Хейл. 

***

С момента последнего убийства прошло две недели. Калеб не появлялся. И это не было хорошим знаком, это не было признаком того, что он успокоился и вошел в ремиссию. Не с его типом расстройства личности. Да и с ничьим. Это означало лишь одно – Калеб готовит грандиозное «представление», и именно это дико напрягало весь персонал Мунго и аврорат. 

– Доктор Кук, – пытал Тарани Ватек, – подумайте еще раз, где может прятаться Калеб?

– Повторяю Вам, господин аврор, – тяжело выдохнула Тарани, – он почти наверняка в маггловском мире. 

– Где? – рыкнул Ватек. 

– Не знаю, я не знакома с маггловским миром. 

– Прошу прощения, господин босс! – подала голос стажер Элион. 

– Да, Эсканор!

– Я могу повторить опрос доктора Кук, и мы вместе постараемся более точно вычислить местонахождение преступника. 

– Дерзай! – тяжело выдохнул Ватек и удалился. Когда он зашел в кабинет Корнелии, девушка болезненно терла виски. – Что опять?

– Новое письмо, но там нет фото. Только описание. 

– Какое еще описание? – недовольно протянул аврор. 

– Убийства. Которое он совершит со мной… мое убийство. 

– Зачем ему тебя убивать, если он влюблен в тебя, как он выразился. 

– Вот именно затем, так он продемонстрирует наивысшую степень своей любви ко мне. 

Ватек выхватил из рук Корнелии пергамент и заглянул в него. В послании говорилось, что вскоре Калеб встретится со своей возлюбленной и дарует ей главный подарок: роскошную жертву во имя их любви. Далее сообщалось, что он расположит ее в прекрасном саду (куда Калеб и приглашал Корнелию), а после уложит на ложе из цветов, ибо она драгоценнейший из них. А после «раскроет» ее чрево и наполнит бабочками – символами их чистой любви. Потому что, «у меня бабочки в животе от любви к тебе». 

– Что ж, не лишено романтики! – хмыкнул Ватек и призвал прозрачный пакет. – Послание я изымаю как улику. А теперь о Вашей встрече. 

Корнелия молча кивнула и принялась слушать.

Оговорено было, что Корнелия явится в назначенный час, в назначенное время и послужит приманкой для маньяка. 

– Оденься так как ему нравится, что ли! Чтобы внимание его притупить, – сконфужено проговорил Ватек. 

– Я разберусь, – хмыкнула Корнелия. Довольно быстро Ватек откланялся. 

***

Было восемь часов вечера, и Калеб выбрал именно это время, как символ бесконечности. Доктор Хейл стояла в центре Викторианского Сада в шелковом лавандовом платье. Доктор Кук предупредила, что Калебу нравился лавандовый, хотя саму Корнелию все это очень напрягало: уж чего-чего, а фиксации бедного Калеба на себе еще больше она не хотела. 

– Ах, доктор Хеил, Вы принарядились ради меня? – томный голос резко сменился смехом и Корнелия обернулась. Она не была психиатром, однако, все же, смогла определить по общему состоянию, что Калеб находился в крайней степени возбуждения. Это было очень и очень плохо. 

– Конечно, Калеб, ты ждал меня, и я пришла. Но… почему ты меня покинул? Почему ты сбежал? – она не понимала, что за глупости говорит, единственная ее цель была – заболтать Калеба и позволить команде обученных авроров и тренированных медбратьев схватить его. 

– Я не..! Вы сами пришли, доктор?

– Конечно!

– А почему Вы задаете такие вопросы? – то, что Калеб пытается изучать ее и анализировать Корнелии не нравилось, это не могло отличать его, как в состоянии пограничной фазы, и все же…

– Я волнуюсь за тебя Калеб! И Тарани тоже… доктор Кук…

– Доктор Кук? Нет, я ее не люблю! Я люблю Вас, моя Корнелия! – последнюю фразу он произнес с придыханием и Корнелия занервничала – специалисты уже должны были действовать, но отчего-то медлили. А потом Калеб резко подался вперед, обхватил ее за шею и прошептал: – Давайте же начнем, доктор, хочу подарить Вам прекрасную жертву. 

Он выхватил палочку, все это время скрывавшуюся в его рукаве и поднес к горлу девушки. Корнелия стойко смотрела ему в глаза и молила всех богов, чтобы специалисты поторопились. 

Но не успел Калеб произнести и начала фразы, когда лицо его окаменело и он упал на землю 

– Фух, могли бы и побыстрее, – недовольно высказалась Корнелия и поправила волосы. Калеба тем временем уже забирали, – Ватек, установите, чья у него палочка и как она к нему попала. 

***

Через несколько дней весь персонал Мунго узнал, что Калеб смог отнять волшебную палочку у одного из живых медбратьев, который, впрочем уступил ее сам в бою, так как был сторонником убеждений Калеба. Такой же магглорожденный молодой паренек, который не мог толком прижиться в новом для него волшебном мире.   
– Вы же хорошо присмотрите за ним… на сей раз? – уточнил Ватек. 

– Безусловно, можешь не волноваться, – мило улыбнулась Корнелия и Ватек отчего-то напрягся, – значит, встретимся сегодня за ужином в «Акарбатане»?

– Да! 

Ватек покинул больницу Святого Мунго, но уже через мгновение в двери главного колдомедика постучали. 

– Доктор Хейл? – позвала вошедшая доктор Кук. 

– Да, доктор Кук?

– Калеб уже помещен в свою «палату». 

– Ну, и прекрасно! Наблюдайте за ним. 

***

Калеб кричал и ломился в стены железной камеры без окон и дверей. Входа не было, выхода тоже и только доктор Кук лично могла аппарировать к нему еду. Только жесткая металлическая кровать. 

Калеб вновь закричал, срывая голос, но ему это не помогло. Он даже не был уверен, что находится на Земле в Святом Мунго. Ни в чем он больше не был уверен… только в том, что он точно накажет свою Корнелию за такие вот шутки.


End file.
